


snow

by khayr



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M, christmas gift for my favorite rp partner, merry drokkin' christmas, otp: you look ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson still wasn’t sure what had initially prompted the idea, but all she knew now was that it had been a bad one (relatively speaking). She was half a block from where she had parked her Lawmaster, almost knee-deep in snow and starting to feel the chill of it creep into her bones. On top of these things, Judge Dredd was hunting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry drokkin' Christmas, creeps! Here's a pile of fluff written for my favorite RP partner, but you can all enjoy it yourselves. c:

Anderson still wasn’t sure what had initially prompted the idea, but all she knew now was that it had been a bad one (relatively speaking). She was half a block from where she had parked her Lawmaster, almost knee-deep in snow and starting to feel the chill of it creep into her bones. On top of these things, Judge Dredd was _hunting_ her.  
  
It was her fault, of course. This was the first snow of the season, and a lovely one at that. What had started as light powder had quickly turned into the most perfect packing snow, and Anderson had found herself absently rolling it between her hands while they waited for a plow to throw salt down on the road (no one had the foresight to fit winter tires on the Judge’s bikes this early in the season). Before she had realized it a snowball was in her hand, and the only target in range… had been Dredd.  
  
He was furious of course; she nailed him in the side of the helmet and ran like hell for cover. A yell of “Ten in the ‘cubes for assaulting a Judge!” had met her ears, and that was all she cared to hear (was he joking? She was pretty sure he was. He had to be, right?). She flung a few more while she was on the move each time she caught a flash of him hauling ass through the snow behind her.

Finally she lost him. Anderson quieted her breathing, eyes searching for the first sign of movement. How was she going to get back to her bike? He was somewhere between lurking, she was sure of it. She started to reach her mind out to seek his presence-  
  
A snowball slammed into the wall next to her head.  
  
Anderson moved before she even saw where it had come from. She slipped back around the side of the building towards the direction she had come from. He was _toying_ with her! The snow was slowing her down and she was losing precious seconds to get a step ahead of him again.  
  
She rounded another corner and collided with something much more dense than she was. It _grunted_ (oh god, it was him), and the two went to the ground in the most undignified of falls. Anderson couldn’t get traction to get back on her feet and Dredd was growling something she couldn’t understand, but when he collided at her waist and dragged her back into the snow she knew it had turned into a game.  
  
As game-like as you could get from him, at least. It was more of a spar. They tumbled back and forth for a minute, kicking snow every which way. Dredd managed to get the advantage, of course; he came down at her with a fist of snow, plopping it on top of her head and giving her hair a good ruffle with it. Anderson let out a groan of exasperation; she could feel it down the back of her neck and dripping into her jacket.  
  
“Should remember your helmet next time.” Dredd grunted, although he sounded thouroughly amused. He sat back from her in the snow and allowed her to sit up, trying to shake the clumps of it from her hair. She would have scowled at him if she hadn’t wholly deserved it for starting the whole thing.

A low rumble came from the street, and a plow finally trundled past into view. Behind it the snow seemed to have disappeared for the time being. The pair of Judges stood as quickly they could manage and trudged back towards their bikes with as much dignity as they could muster. Game time was over… it was back to work for the rest of their shift in the cold.


End file.
